


Knock Knock

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [63]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joyce and Ethan aren’t as alone as they think they are . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published Jun 9, 2005
> 
> This is all Mydeira’s fault. She said “Wouldn’t it be funny if they were making so much noise one of the girls overheard them?” Well, yeah, it would, actually . . .

Joyce reveled in the rapturous expression on Ethan’s face as she slowly rode him. His head was tipped back against the pillow, eyes closed, face totally relaxed with that incredible, snarky mouth of his slightly open and just barely curved in a smile. Every stroke, aided along by his strong hands at her waist, forced a softly passionate grunt from between his lips, his lean hips arching up between her thighs to press deeper into her. This was a man who loved sex, and loved sex with her best of all. Which was fortunate, since she loved it, too. She was never as happy as when she had one of them in her bed. Except when she had both of them here.

He caught the back of her head and drew her down for a slow, languorous, tongue-filled kiss that matched the rhythm of their coupling. His mouth was firm and dynamic against hers, just like the man himself, and she savored the electricity of each caress.

His hand caught a fistful of her hair to drag her slowly up, his mouth hot along her jaw and down her throat, slowly coasting down her breast to lip at its peak. The surprise of his sharp bite made her cry out, the sound shifting into lower registers as the moist warmth of his tongue soothed the injury. He tightened his grip in her hair, making her scalp tingle with the subtle implication of force that fired through her. She growled softly to show her pleasure, moving her hips against him more quickly.

“Hey!” The sudden pounding on the door startled both of them. “Keep it down in there! I’m trying to read!”

Joyce squeaked, pulling away from Ethan so quickly she fell backwards off the bed and onto the floor. Before she could move away, Ethan had joined her, covering her body with his. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. No. I’m fine. But Dawn . . .”

He began kissing along her throat.

She tried to push him away. “Ethan, stop! We can’t, not now . . .”

Tangling his arms with hers, he entwined their fingers, trapping her as he worked his way back between her thighs. “Girl already knows what we’re doing, my love. No reason to stop now. You’ll just have to be a little quieter is all.” This last he whispered against her ear, making her tremble.

Still she tried to resist. “We shouldn’t, please. It’s not fair to oh jesus!” All arguments were driven from her head as his cock, cooled slightly from the few moments of not being inside her, slipped in again, chill and hard and so delicious.

“Ah, ah, sh, shh, my sweet,” he whispered, a wicked glint in his eye as he breathed caresses over her face. The full length of his torso pressed against hers, creating marvelous friction with each long, deep stroke. “You wouldn’t want her to hear, now.”

“Ethan,” she growled, clutching at his hands uselessly, but he just chuckled and pumped faster, suckling on all the sensitive points of her neck and shoulders that he could reach. She tried to stay quiet, but the restraint and the risk and the feel of him everywhere was too much. Her legs wrapped around him eagerly, a deep cry of ecstasy building in her chest.

Before it could escape, his mouth ground down on hers, capturing her scream and countering it with a growl of his own, the rocking of their bodies growing erratic as the unbearable tension within them grew.

The rough friction of the rug against her back and the softer friction of him stroking within her finally overcame her and she cried out into his mouth as she spasmed against him. He growled into her throat as his own orgasm overwhelmed him, jerking him inside her as he drove her harder against the floor.

They came down with soft kisses and whispered endearments. Ethan released her hands finally to caress her hair as he indulged in a slow, sweet exploration of her mouth. She took the opportunity to run her hands over his back and shoulders, tracing the outline of every sweat-slicked muscle. Finally he moved down to kiss along her collarbone, and she was able to sigh deeply. “You are a bad, bad man.”

He looked up at her with a devilish grin. “I thought I did quite well, actually.”

She punished him with a short, fierce kiss. “You are a bad, bad, shameless man.”

“Guilty as charged,” he laughed warmly.

“I really should go talk to Dawn,” she said, trailing her fingers over the lines of his face.

With a dramatic sigh, he rolled away, folding his arms beneath his head. “I promised Ripper I’d keep an eye on his business for him while he was gone,” Ethan admitted. “I should probably head over there, check in with Anya and see if she needs anything.”

She turned on her side facing him, propping her head up with her elbow. “It’s odd hearing you talk about responsibilities. It puts the world off its axis somehow.”

“I’m a changed man.” He reached up to toy with a lock of her hair. “You’ve changed me.”

“Not too much, I hope.” She bent her head to kiss him gently. “I like the arrogant, snarky Ethan.”

“That I do believe you’re stuck with.”

“Good.” She leaned in for another kiss, letting her body relax against his. His arm came around her to cup the back of her head, deepening it into a slow, sensual caress that lingered sweetly.

He was the first one to pull away. “Unless you want a second round,” he said, resting his forehead against hers, “we’d best both be off about our business.”

As tempting as it was to dive back into him, she sighed and sat up. “Right. Motherhood calls.”

Joyce slipped on her oldest robe to give the appropriate sense of mom-ness as Ethan headed into the bathroom. The water started, and she chuckled to hear him humming happily to himself. Running a brush quickly through her hair, she repaired the worst of the damage he had done before crossing the hall to tap on Dawn’s door.

“Come in.”

Joyce opened the door to see Dawn sprawled the length of her bed, a book open on the mattress in front of her. She looked back over her shoulder to where Joyce stood. “What’s up?”

Joyce closed the door and leaned against it. “I’m sorry about that. I thought you were going out with your friends.”

“Janice forgot she had to go to dinner with her dad and his new girlfriend, and Stacy and Laura just wanted to go to the Bronze and stare at guys. So I came home.”

Joyce moved over to sit on the bed. “I’m sorry,” she apologized again. “If I had known you were home, we wouldn’t have . . . I mean . . .” Her face burned with embarrassment.

“Geez, Mom,” Dawn sighed, swinging her legs around to sit next to her. “You’re allowed to bring your boyfriends home, you know. It’s not like I don’t know what you’re doing.” She kicked her legs against the side of the bed. “It’s actually kind of nice. Gives me hope for when I’m old.”

“I’m only forty-five, honey.”

“I know.” She said it as though awed by her mother’s antiquity. Turning her head, she looked at Joyce sidelong. “Are you always so loud?”

Determined to share the embarrassment, she leaned close. “Louder.”

“Ew, gross!” Dawn pulled away, but giggled. “Is he going to stay the night?”

“We weren’t planning on it. He has some things to do for Rupert.”

“He could, you know. If you wanted. As long as you kept the noise down.”

“That wouldn’t bother you?”

She shrugged. “Not really. It kind of makes me feel safe. Knowing you aren’t alone.”

Joyce put her arms around Dawn and held her close.

“But, if the three of you . . . I mean, I don’t have a problem with it. I like the both of them and all. But I don’t think I could handle hearing that.”

“I promise. Group sex off premises only.”

“Mom!” she protested, but she was smiling.

“I’ll let you get back to your book.” She stood up, tucking her hands in her pockets. “Thank you for being so understanding.”

“I like seeing you happy.” She rolled back over to pick up her book again. “If you’re happy, it makes my life easier.”

Joyce chuckled, closing the door behind her.

Ethan was just buttoning up his shirt when she came back into the bedroom. “How did it go?” he asked, tucking his shirt into his trousers.

“Apparently,” she crossed over to him, straightening his collar for him, “we have permission for sleepovers, as long as we keep the noise down.”

“Really.” He put his arms around her.

“Mm-hmm. Apparently keeping mom happy is in her best interests.” She returned the embrace, running her hands over the warm cotton of his back.

“I knew I liked that girl.”

“Those monks did a good job. Except for a couple of hormonal years there, she’s been a good kid.”

“ _You_ did a good job. She remembers the kind of mother you would have been. She wouldn’t be any different if you’d raised her yourself.” He kissed her gently.

“So, will you come back later?” She licked her lips, enjoying the taste of him.

He nudged his hips against hers. “What about the other one?”

“Buffy’s old enough to have her own place. If she insists on staying here, then she’ll just have to manage.”

“So long as you protect me from her when she finds out.” He scented along her neck.

Unable to resist, she slid her hand down over his taut ass and pulled him closer, moving in slow circles against him. “Are you afraid of a little girl?”

His eyes darkened as he moved his hands over her with more intent. “That one? Definitely.”

Leaning forward, she ran the fine point of her tongue along the hollows of his collarbone. “My hero.”

“I’ve told you before,” his voice had gone deep and rough as he pressed her up against the wall, “I’m not looking to be a hero.”

“No?” She tipped her head back to give him access to her throat.

“Too much work.” His mouth was warm along her pulse. “I’ll leave that to Rupert. I prefer staying here with you.”

“Mmm. Too bad you have to go.”

He pulled his head back, puzzled.

“To the Magic Box? To check on things, remember?”

“Joyce . . .”

She pushed him back, smiling at him innocently. “Responsibilities, remember? Changed man?”

He growled in frustration, but let her push him out the door and down the hall. He stopped at the door, though, pulling her tight up against him. “We’ll finish this later.”

Joyce grinned. “I hope so.”

Moving closer, he murmured, “And I’m bringing a gag.”

It took all her strength not to call him back.


End file.
